Long Live The Empire
by VaultLord333
Summary: One thousand years after its formation The Galactic Imperium is thrown into civil war. The Emperor flees the chaos and unwittingly enters a world that will forever change him.
1. Chapter 1: In ruina eius Imperii

(A.N.) Thank you for looking at my first attempt at a MLP Fan-fiction! I deliberated on writing this story for a few years now but I have finally put the pen to paper and wrote this little story. So please enjoy the reading it like how I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Date: July 3rd, 3147

System: Sol

Planet: Earth

Location: Imperius Maximus, The Imperial Palace

"Your Imperial Majesty, I implore you please leave the city for your own sake!" That is what one of my courtiers said to me on that fateful day. He was very naive to the situation, My people need me I can't leave them now, Not in the middle of this insolent rebellion!

I am getting ahead of myself here, First a introduction, I am Emperor Alexios Maximus X of the Galactic Imperium, I am a mere twenty years old, And I have ruled over a disunited and warring empire after the death of my late father Emperor Alexios Maximus IX at the late age of two-hundred and twenty-four years, After his untimely assassination the empire fell into a state of civil war the likes of which hasn't been seen sense my Great-Great-Grandfather Alexios Maximus V! But unlike my forefathers I do not possess the Pysionic powers they did, They could destroy entire planets! While I only have basic telekinesis, My father told me that the power was waning through the generations this began after the sudden disappearance of Emperor Alexios Maximus I, and only the firstborn son would inherit them, This warning was evident by my father only being able to use a more advanced telekinesis the I. So without these powers I cannot hope to quell this rebellion.

"My Lord!" My courtier nearly screams as I break from my thoughts. "Yes Lucius?" I reply, startled by his sudden loudness. "My Lord, I can't express enough that you're in danger! The rebels are nearly in orbit of earth, They are coming for you!" His worry is justified, But misguided, I care more for the lives of my people who are unable to flee this mess, So if they cannot leave, Neither will I! "Lucius I have said that until my people are safe, I will stay here with them!" Lucius cowers at my outburst. "B-but My Lord, If you perish the empire is forfeit! There is no other heir to inherit the crown." He is right in that regard, I was a only child born when my father health was in decline, and due to this he had no other children. As Lucius cowers on the marble floor, My long friend and Captain of my Honor Guard, Captain Kilani, The irony being that he is a TX-3000 Mk 3.2 Super Tactical Droid. Steps in. "Alexios, There is a option to leave, The Trans-Dimensional gateway prototype that is in the Imperial Research Institute, You could be transported to another universe while this rebellion is crushed!" He has been enthusiastic at the premise of using the prototype. "No Kilani I will not leave my-" As I am about to verbally reprimand him for continuing to convince me to abandon my people, A massive explosion cuts me off. "ALERT! ALERT! HOSTILE SHIPS HAVE ENTERED THE ATMOSPHERE! ALERT! ALERT!" Before I can react, My guards grab me as kilani orders them to take me to the Imperial Research Institute. Me and my guards head down the steps of the palace to a armored motorcade that, as soon as I get in, Drives for the Institute. The streets are filled with chaos, Human and Alien rebels fighting with Imperial War-Droids. The convoy makes its way to the Institute with no problems, But when I exit a rebel screams "Death to the Empire!" as he rushes me with a plasma sword, But he is quickly dispatched by Kilani. "Come on now, Into the Institute!" My guards grab me and haul me into the institute and before I know it, I stand in front of the trans-dimensional portal. "Kilani, What is the meaning of this!" I yell "Alexios if you die the empire is lost, But if you hide, The imperial army will quell this rebellion within a decade" he states quite matter-of-factly as the portal roars to life. But before I can retort he turns to me and says "But you won't be alone, Me and HG-01 through HG-25 will accompany you through the portal to ensure that you are safe." He is right in many regards, My people will suffer greatly if I perish, But going through a portal to a unknown realm is absurd! And as I begin to tell him so, The rebels breach the institute and kilani pushes me through….

I wake in a field of grass as the rest of my guards came through the portal, And kilani comes through last. "What happened?" I ask quite groggily as Kilani lifts his hand and activates a detonator. "Just ensuring we are not followed" As he says this the portal closes. "But don't fret, I downloaded the schematics for the portal so when the All-Clear comes through we build it and head home." "I-I, (Sigh), I guess we have no other option now do we? Well I supposes we should explore this new world." I the turn to see a mountain in the distance with a elaborate castle built into the side. "And talk to our new neighbors."


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

(A.N) Welcome to chapter 2! Sorry last chapter was a exposition overload but from here on out the story will take over. So with that said enjoy!

We walk across the meadow of grass towards the castle as I admire the sights. We walk past a forest that appears to be very deep, But as we pass Kilani stops "Alexios, I am detecting a structure deep in that forest." He points deep into the forest. "Why would a random structure in a deep dark forest be of any use to us?" I say but Kilani continues. "Massive amounts of energy are being output from that structure, Energy that I have never seen before other than your telekinesis, But this is a far more potent amount." Pysionic energy? I never knew that it existed anywhere except my paternal bloodline. "Well if there is Pysionic energy we should go investigate." So instead of marching through the clear meadow to the castle in the mountain, We instead trudge through a deep dark forest. The deeper we went the more I felt we were being watched, Though it seems that kilani felt this way as well. About a half-hour of marching through this forest i finally asked. "How far is this structure anyway? We have been walking for a while now." Kilani just points ahead "Just a little farther, only a few more minutes." But as we continue the journey, That inescapable sense of being followed finally bore fruit, As what I could only believe to be a mythological beast known as a Manticore jumps out of the forest and attacks my guards. The ensuing chaos leads to me and Kilani being separated as him and a majority of the war-droids fight off the beast. HG-11 and HG-22 quickly grab me and take me through the forest at a breakneck pace until we reach the "Structure" Kilani spoke of.

The structure in question appears to be a ruined castle that seems to radiate with something I can only describe as overwhelming. HG-11 and HG-22 turn on their headlamps as we enter the castle… It is a beautiful albeit damaged structure, Draperies that feature two animals that appear to be a mix between a Pegasus and a unicorn, One dark blue with a crescent moon on its flank and a alabaster one with a sun on its flank as they appear to revolve around each other. "This must represent some type of deity for the civilization!" I exclaim only then realizing that kilani is not there. "I believe you are correct My Lord" HG-11 replies, Startled by this sudden outburst of sentience I ask "What do you mean HG-11?" he replied "My Lord what I mean is that I agree with your statement of this tapestry depicting the Deities of creation myths of this civilization." I am even more shocked by HG-11 answer. These units are not supposed to have any intelligence other than combat functions! "HG-11, How are you able to talk like that? You are a combat droid, Not a tactical droid!" HG-11 seems… Hurt? He is giving a expression that can only be described as sadness "My Lord I have been...Thinking sense we approached the structure and so has HG-22. We appear to have gained intelligence similar to Kilani's." This is astounding! If this structure is emitting Pysionic power like kilani said, And if it has the power to give my guards sentience…This building was worth the trek here! Well…almost. The cost of my long time friend I don't think it was entirely worth it. "My Lord, What is that!" HG-11 exclaims breaking me from my melancholic stupor. As I follow his pointing I see a black orb with white specks. I have the sudden urge to touch it…Then as I touch the orb…Darkness envelops me.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

(A.N.) Nope, Nothing to say for this one. So...Enjoy!

* * *

Darkness, Only darkness as far as I can see. But somehow it is… Comforting, yes comforting as the darkness envelops me further I feel something awaken in me, something that has been weakened over the generations in my family… Awakened! But as I have this revelation I hear a voice speak to me from the darkness… "Come child...this meeting was one determined by fate...A deal brokered by your forefather...Alexios Maximus I...A debt is due…and you...must pay...so when I return to speak with you...payment...Will be collected." as the voice finishes its speech I am awoken by something…

Luna was never one to travel back to the castle where Nightmare Moon battled Celestia, but something had drawn her there, A power she had not felt in a long time, The same power that tempted her into becoming Nightmare Moon in the first flight to the castle this late at night took her away from her royal duties but she saw this as more important. The night made her blue fur shine beautifully more than normal. As she entered the castle something was very evident, Two large metal creature lay on the floor with a third creature in front of the throne. All three were bipedal creatures, A uncommon trait in Equestria but one that draws curiosity so luna approached the third smaller creature. It was dressed in rasplundant clothes with gold and silver medals adjoining the front of the suit with gold epaulets on the shoulders contrasting the white suit. And the creatures face was light colored skin and what appeared to be brown hair on its face and atop its head was a gold crown fitted with red jewels. "What are you?" Luna though out loud as she ponder the creature recalling a conversation she had with her sister before departing.

Her sister Celestia a alabaster Alicorn warned her "Are you sure you want to go back there? You only just came back from the moon, I don't thinks it's wise to head back to the place that caused you to be sent there in the first place." Her sisters worries were not necessary because Luna had banished Nightmare Moon when she was defeated when she retired from her prison on the moon. "Do not fear sister, I have banished that demon from me and I will never let it take over again" Luna reassured her sister. "Besides I feel like something is going on there and I should investigate, It is as id it is calling to me." Ever since this morning Luna couldn't stop thinking about the castle so now she decided to investigate. "If you wish sister, Just be careful" Celestia said a tone of sadness. "I will, and don't worry I am more than capable of handling myself" That is the last thing Luna said to Celestia before departing for the old castle.

"What happened?" Alexios thinks to himself as he wakes up on the cold stone floor of the castle. And as he wakes he is greeted by the face of what appears to be a anthropomorphic unicorn, with dark blue fur and a mane that is indigo with white specs, It's eyes are a blue shade lighter than the fur. As he studies the creature it is startled and...gasps? And as it does this he sees it has wings this would make it a Alicorn? It looks EXACTLY like the one in the tapestry! Still sore from his awakening Alexios decides to ask it a question. "Where am I?" Luna having never expected the creature to speak, much less her understand it can only meekly reply. "M-my old castle." I never expected this creature to talk! Alexios thought. "Well it seems like this castle has not been repaired in a long time." The Alicorn nervously chuckles. "Yes it has not been inhabited in a millennia, But may I ask, What or who are you?" Alexios stands up proudly and proclaims."I am Emperor Alexios Maximus X of the Galactic Imperium. I am currently seeking refuge from a rebellion that threatened to kill me and I escaped to this world to prevent my demise." As Alexios states the situation he is in this Alicorn introduces herself. "Well Alexios it seems like you traveled a long way, I am Princess Luna of Equestria, Me and my sister rule this land and maybe we could aid you in your time of need?" She says this nervously but tries to hide in in her formality. "Well Luna I don't want to intrude on you home-" Alexios starts but Luna interjects. "No no no it is quite alright, I insist, Why don't you stay in my castle with me and my sister and we could house you during your exile." She seems adamant about me taking up on her hospitality so I agree and her horn glows a dark blue and a flash happens and me and my guards are transported to a large throne room.


	4. Chapter 4: Royal Meeting

(A.N) ZILLAFAN could you please elaborate on the spaces issue? I do not understand on my screen everything is spread out properly and i have never used this site before so if you could help that would be great.

* * *

Celestia was attending to the duties of the castle while her sister was out. Attending to the night court was slower than the day court, Being the fact that it is never busy and only one or two problems are ever brought forth so it was a nice break from her busy schedule. "Your Highness, Luna has been gone for a few hours now." Has it been that long? "Well I shall go investigate shortly, She shouldn't have got into too much trouble." Celestia never knew Luna as a troublemaker. Luna was always quiet and stayed to herself. One of the causes she became Nightmare Moon. After finishing up the last of the night courts paperwork Celestia made her way to Luna's room to see if she had returned. Only to find the room empty, Thoughts began to run rampant in Celestia's mind. Has she finally re embraced Nightmare Moon? Was she attacked? Has she run away? As all these thoughts ran through her mind one of the palace guards speaks up. "Your Majesty, Luna has retired and requests your presence in the throne room." This sudden revelation eases Celestia's mind. "Thank you for informing me Iron-hoof I will head down immediately." Celestia then heads to the throne room, Wondering why Luna needs her presence?

Alexios recovers from the bright flash rubbing his eyes. "What was that?" With his vision recovering he sees Luna begin to look worried. "Are you alright? I should have warned you about the flash. Can you see alright?" Luna asks with a worried tone rising in her voice. "Im fine, My visions is coming back to me. What caused that flash?" "It was a teleportation spell" Teleportation? How is that possible? Before I could launch my inquiry a alabaster Alicorn similar to Luna but it appears to be larger with a sun instead of a moon on its flank and its mane is light blue with a pink stripe through it. "So Luna why did you need to speak to m-" The Alicorn then notices me and has a shocked look on its face. "Luna...What is this creature you have brought to the castle...And these two metal statues." It gestures to HG-11 and HG-22 as what appears to be quadrapidic horses clad in golden armor begin to surround us. "Sister there is no need to take any hostility towards our guests, They came from another world seeking refuge and I think-" "NO" The Alicorn interjects. "No, he shall have to wait in the dungeon until I decide what we shall do with him" And before I could object another flash blinds me as the smell of mold floods my nose.

After dispatching that beast kilani did a unit count. 2 units received sustained superficial scratches and 7% of platoons energy was expended. These were acceptable losses considering the foe they fought. Now to find Alexios, HG-11, and HG-22. "All units follow me and be on high alert. As the guard platoon makes its way to the structure. "I want a full scan of this building." The droids upon receiving this order began to scan every face of the structure. As the other droids scan the outside kilani heads inside the castle. "ENGAGEMENT THERMAL VISION" As kilani activates his thermal vision one thing becomes evident...Alexios was here. "SCANNING...SCANNING...SCANNING...BLAST MARKS DETECTED." A large scorch mark is present in the center of the room indicating some type of blast happened. Kilani activates his radio. "Units the Emperor is not here, We will proceed with the original path towards the castle to find our Life." As Kilani turns off his radio he sighs and turns to look at the castle in the distance, Lit up in the night. "I hope."


	5. Chapter 5: First Encounter

Date: July 4th, 3147

System: Unknown

Planet:Unknown

Location: Unknown Grassland

"We have been marching for the past 12.43 hours across this grassland to reach the castle in the distance." Kilani finishes the report of the events of the last day and take inventory of the platoon.

Units: 24/26

Net Platoon Energy: 65.7%

Average Unit Integrity: 87.23%

DIstance To Destination: Approximately 254.37 Miles

Estimated Time of Arrival: 45.7 hours

"We don't have enough energy to reach the destination at this pace, We must find a place to set up a camp or we will shut down and never find Alexios." kilani was worrying that he would never find Alexios...But a idea came into his head. "SCAN FOR LIFEFORMS." As his scanners come to life a large concentration of organic lifeforms 2.4 miles North of their location, Conveniently directly south of the castle. "Units! Change direction to due North! We will head there and build a base camp to recharge to better find the Emperor!" A single loud "AFFIRMATIVE" is all that the droids say before changing their march direction for the settlement.

Today was a boring day for Rainbow Dash. The weather had been peaceful so she was allowed the day off from cloud bursting, Normally this would be good because she could hang out with Pinky Pie or her other friends. But today they were all busy so all she could do is sit on her cloud and be bored. "Man this day blows" She thought out loud but as she said that she saw something in the distance. What appears to be a two metal creatures marching in the distance. "I need to go tell Twilight about this." She then flew off to the library where Twilight called home.

Twilight had decided that today would be her monthly "Reorganization" of the entire library and here dragon assistant Spike groaned about it. "Did it have to be THIS week Twilight? I was looking forward to napping all weekend." "Yes Spike it has to be THIS week because next week is the Grand Galloping Gala and I want the books to be in perfect order before we leave for it!" Twilight was always excited to go to Canterlot for the Grand Galloping Gala because it meant she got to spend time with her mentor Princes Celestia and her Sister-in-law Cadance! "Jeez I don't know why you girls get so worked up over that ball." Spike retorted. Twilight just rolled her eyes. "It is not "Just a ball" it is a gathering of the most influential ponies in Equestria! Being invited is very important!" "Yeah but you guys get invited every time! Surely this is losing some of its importance?" Twilight prepares to launch a tirade against spike for reasons when Rainbow Dash barges in. "Twilight there are two metal things approaching Ponyville and they appear to be armed!" Twilight shocked by this sudden revelation jumps to her hooves. "Well let's get the other elements together so we can stop this threat!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight race off to get the other elements to prevent a potential catastrophe happening to Ponyville...Again.


	6. Chapter 6: We're Not In Kansas Anymore

"Captain kilani!" shouted HG-10 as the unit approached kilani. "What do you have to report HG-10?" "Captain there appears to be a civilization of quadrupeds similar to horses but they are half the size of earth horses. And they have appeared to have spotted our approach." "This is most unwanted." kilani thought. If they were going to establish peaceful communication with the natives they would have to act fast before a armed response occurs. "HG-10 what is the level of development in this civilization?" "Cannot determine Sir, They have houses that resemble medieval era structure but have electricity and steam-powered locomotives." kilani pondered how to deal with this technologically mismatched civilization. "What about military technology?" "They appear to have only greco-romantic types of spears and armor, But there are members of the species that are capable of flight and a species that appear to have pysonic capabilities that resemble unicorns." "This...is most troubling news." kilani thought "If they have physionics we could be matched militarily by them and will be unable to intimidate them with our weapons." kilani began to think of a solution when he lost connection to HG-01 and HG-02, normally this would be a problem due to the lack of signal boosters on this planet...But they were patrolling the perimeter of the "Base Camp". Kilani activated his tactical binoculars. And in the distance he saw what appeared to be HG-02 limping down the hill appearing to have suffered damage before collapsing and being lifted away by a unknown force. "All units! Mobilize to recover HG-01 and HG-02!" As the order is issued the remaining twenty-three units from up and march towards the location of HG-01 and HG-02.

Twilight was dumbfounded by the metal beings that lay on libraries floor. "Twilight why do you want to keep this...thing in your basement?" Rainbow Dash had been nervous around the strange metal creatures. "Rainbow there is nothing to worry about, The spell I use appears to have knocked them out. And besides we could handle them early so we could easily handle them again." With\flight reassured Rainbow Dash even though this did not appear to alleviate her paranoia. But as Rainbow Dash was concerned about the creatures awakening Rarity had a keen interest in the aesthetics of the creatures. "Twilight i don't see why you couldn't have been more careful with damaging the markings on these creatures they are simply fascinating." Rarity always had a keen interest in design even though sometimes these interests let to her being put into danger. "Just look at these markings! So intricate! So exquisite! If only they weren't so badly damaged then maybe I could have put them in my Spring fashion line!" The designs on these creatures appeared to be perfectly painted on one was labeled with strange symbols while the other was scorched on its chest region. Both were bipedal creatures standing roughly six and a half feet tall and both had square heads with a single large "eye" in the middle with poturisons on the back two "spikes" swept back looking like a dragons...but everything about them seemed meticulously designed like the built by a master blacksmith! "I-I Th-Think we should put them back where we found them before the wake up!" Fluttershy said quite nervously. She had been adamant about "Leaving them be." Twilight just rolled her eyes. "Fluttershy you know that we can't just give up this opportunity to learn about these creatures! We must see what they are! Think how how they could advance our civilization!" Was twilight made this exclamation Applejack chimed in. "Twi I don't think this is all a good idea. What if there are more of these fellers and they come lookin' fer their friends here?" Pinkie Pie then chimed in. "Well if more show up maybe we could throw a "Welcome To Equestria!" Party!" Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie Pie dumbfounded. "Pinky...I don't think that is a good idea based on how these two reacted to being approached…" Pinky, Completely oblivious to the massive hole in her hair looks confused. "What reaction?" A collective groan erupts through the group. Before anyone can point out to Pinky the massive hole screams can be heard outside. "That must be their friends" Twilight announces. Rainbow Dash jumps to her hooves. "Well let's go stop them!" As the six ponies run outside, One thing becomes evident...The creatures were serious in getting their friends back…


End file.
